In FY19, the NIDCR DIR Clinical Research Fellowship program supported the training of 6 dentist-scientists in clinical and translational research studying diseases of the craniofacial systems, Drs. Blake Warner, Fahad Kidwai, Priyam Jani, Sukirth Ganesan, Nadine Almpani, Josh Emrick. The trainees participated in the NIDCR clinical research curriculum and in the NIDCR Fellow's Retreat. Support was provided for scientific meetings to present research projects and interact with scientific colleagues (e.g. American Association for Dental Research). The trainees also attended NIDCR sponsored seminar series and Grand Rounds, as well as NIH-wide Clinical Research Seminars. The trainees have participated in the Clinical Research Curriculum at the NIH Clinical Center and the NIH-Duke Masters program in Clinical Research.